Perdido en tu Mirada
by Mistykita
Summary: Despues de 4 años, Ash y Misty comienzan un nuevo viaje, junto a un personaje que tal vez cambie el destino de ambos... Leanlo! n.n Capitulo 2 Upload Retomado
1. Mentir no es bueno, Misty

"Perdido En Tus Ojos"

**Cap. 1 "Mentir no es bueno, Misty" **

Era un día como cualquier otro, el clima era estupendo, había un sol cálido que bañaba con sus rayos todo el campo de flores que estaba alrededor de una hermosa joven de mas o menos 17 años, que caminaba por un sendero, la cual estaba muy impaciente por llegar a Ciudad Naranja, como para esperar a que su amiga que estaba mas atrás la alcanzara, solo había algo en su mente ... _No te vayas a ir, antes que yo llegue..._

Sin darse cuenta, la chica comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, para llegar a "su destino" ...Ni siquiera se acordó que su amiga Casey estaba detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla hace mas de una hora...

De un momento a otro, La joven entra a una ciudad muy grande, con muchas personas por todos lados, pero la chica solo pensaba angustiada _Como te encontraré entre toda esta gente! _..

Preocupada, comenzó a correr por entremedio de la multitud, que para ella solo eran un estorbo y una mala pasada que le jugaba el destino, ya que como veía la situación, no encontraría a ese alguien que buscaba con tanto empeño entre toda la gente... de pronto un chico de mas o menos 18 años, alto de cabello negro, con lentes oscuros y chaqueta azul se cruzó frente a ella, la cual al no alcanzar a detenerse calló encima de la persona susodicha...

El joven, tirado en el piso junto a la muchacha de perfectos rasgos, se levantó, ayudó a la joven a pararse y solo la miro a través de sus lentes oscuros con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que de inmediato cautivó a la joven, quedándose con el pensamiento de haber visto esa maravillosa sonrisa antes...

Lo siento, no ... no lo vi venir, discúlpeme... + Dijo ella apenada

No, no te disculpes Misty, te estaba esperando... aunque esto fue una gran sorpresa +

Quien es usted? Como se llama! Dígame! Lo conozco? -Dijo la joven algo ansiosa por saber, ya que ella no había estado nunca en esa ciudad, y era poco probable que alguien la conociera, a menos que fuera...-

Pero Misty, Que no me recuerdas, no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que te olvides de mi + Dijo el muchacho pasándose la mano derecha por su cabello negro +

El joven, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda se quitó los lentes oscuros y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos, los cuales conocía muy bien y aunque habían estado separados varios años... seguían igual a la ultima vez que los vio...

Ash! realmente eres tu+ (n/a: que estúpida la pregunta, eso no es obvio? xD)

Hola Misty, tanto tiempo- dijo el con una voz cariñosa

No creí que... que te alcanzaría, creí que te ibas hoy muy temprano en la mañana y ... pensé que no me esperarías Ash...- pero ella no pensaba lo que decía... lo "único" que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era :_ Logre llegar a tiempo Te encontré, me esperaste! Ash...-_

Claro que te esperaría Misty, pero... estas muy cambiada después de estos largos e interminables 4 años que no nos vemos... aunque cuando te vi, de inmediato supe que eras tu, no se porque... pero... lo presentí...+

En realidad, La Misty que el había conocido hace un tiempo era muy diferente a la persona que veía en frente de él ... realmente estaba impresionado de lo mucho que ella había cambiado, pero lo que mas le asombró fue notar que algunas cosas seguían iguales, cosas muy importantes... sus ojos... seguían tan hermosos como los recordaba, con ese místico color verdemar que siempre le encantó... y sus encantos seguían con el mismo efecto sobre el... Lo único que había cambiado en ella para el... fue su físico, sin dudar un segundo que todo cambio fue beneficiario.

Ahora Misty tenia el cabello suelto que le llegaba a media espalda, vestía con unos jeans azules ajustados y un top celeste sin tirantes ni mangas, no tenia ningún tipo de maquillaje, pues no lo necesitaba. +

_+Estas hermosa...Pero no puedo decírtelo _Pensaba el joven con la mandíbula un poco caída +

Has cambiado muchísimo! Te desconocí por completo...Estas eh... muy alto...y también... ehh... guapo...- dijo Misty mientras sentía que se ruborizaba +

Podría decirse que Ash también era otra persona... pues estaba muy cambiado, su pelo era lo único que seguía igual, solo que ya no traía gorra, su cuerpo estaba mas definido y tenia unos brazos que a simple viste se notaban muy fuertes, había crecido mucho en esos 4 años que no se veían al igual que cambiado +

El tiempo hace cambiar a las personas no Misty? – dijo Ash bajando la mirada mientras su tono de voz disminuía y su rostro se volvía nostálgico +

porque te pones triste+

No por nada, no es importante...ah, se me olvidaba, en un momento llegará alguien que quiero que conozcas...- dijo Ash desanimado +

Quien+

pronto sabrás, viajara con nosotros por América +

Al oír esto, Misty no quedó muy contenta, ya que ella quería viajar con personas de confianza y la idea de hacerlo también con un desconocido, le desagradaba, - aunque no seria tanto problema con Casey a mi lado.-pensaba Misty- Oh! Casey+

Ash... olvide por completo decirte que vengo con Casey... iré a buscarla, ella esta un poco mas atrás en el camino a la ciudad... Espéranos! –dijo alejándose del chico +

Esta bien Misty pero recuerda que en tres horas sale el barco de la ciudad +

Misty a lo lejos le gritó **Claro! ahí estaré** pero... ella sentía algo extraño mientras se alejaba, un sentimiento que ya había estado ahí antes, muy particular por cierto...

La bella chica corre por el camino alrededor de flores de margaritas de diversos colores, buscando a Casey... pensando _que será esto... que esta pasándome?..._ repentinamente sus pensamientos son detenidos por su vista al notar a la chica que buscaba, la cual caminaba muy tranquilamente escuchando música y caminando con un paso que se describiría "mas lento que lento"

Misty! Te acordaste que tienes una amiga llamada Casey! – Le dijo la niña de pelo azul celeste, con un poco de molestia en su cara... +

Lo siento Casey, es que estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa por llegar... +

Por llegar? O por ver a Ash? - miraba a la pelirroja con una cara de burla +

Casey que insinúas! Claro que por llegar, no quería seguir en este camino tan...-

Tan hermoso? La interrumpe su observadora amiga, la cual retenía las ganas de reírse a carcajadas- Por todos lados hay flores Misty, no puedes engañarme, te conozco muy bien +

La niña reía con entusiasmo con la conversación, mientras la joven pelirroja no le encontraba gracia alguna, aunque todo lo dicho hizo que sus mejillas tomaran un tono rosáceo muy notable...

Mejor sigamos si? Ya estamos cerca y Ash nos espera...+

Si claro Misty... vamos +

Las dos amigas empiezan a corren por el camino mientras Casey iba haciendo varios comentarios indirectos a su amiga, la cual cada vez empezaba a quedarse mas atrás, se notaba su cansancio...

Casey se adelantó bastante, pero se detiene al ver que su amiga esta muy atrás detenida con las manos en las rodillas... mientras que su mochila estaba en el suelo...

Misty Apresúrate! No eras tu la que quería volver lo mas rápido posible a ver a Ash?

Estoy muy cansada! adelántate tu por favor...+

Pues olvídate del cansancio+

Imposible - dijo con la voz entrecortada- descansare un momento... , adelántate! nos encontraremos en la feria de recuerdos si+

Esta bien, pero tienes que llegar pronto para que Ash no se impaciente –Decía la niña con un tono de voz algo molestoso mientras se echaba a correr una vez mas dejando a su amiga atrás.

Casey estaba parada frente a una puerta colapsada de personas, mientras miraba un gran letrero de Bienvenida en la parte superior de la puerta con muchas flores de margaritas por todo su alrededor, cuando la gente empezó a dispersarse noto que a lo lejos se veían muchos árboles muy altos, y decidió hacer un pequeño tour antes de encontrarse con su amiga.

Cuando llega por fin al "Parque Naranja", el cual estaba vacío, no había nadie cerca pero nota de inmediato a un muchacho muy atractivo sentado en el borde de la fuente principal, el cual estaba mirando un papel, por lo que pudo notar era una fotografía, muy llamativa por cierto, y se podía distinguir con facilidad que aquella fotografía causaba un gran efecto de nostalgia y tristeza en aquel chico buen mozo que la miraba muy concentrado sin despegar los ojos de aquella persona en la imagen.

_Bueno Casey, ya estas aquí, y como no hay nadie más por estos alrededores...-_ Pensaba la chica fanática del Béisbol dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba ese hermoso chico según sus gustos +

Hola...porque tan solo en un día tan lindo como este?- Dijo la chica cortando el silencio y trayendo al muchacho de vuelta a la realidad, lejos de sus pensamientos +

Ah, Hola... – Dijo distraído el joven guardando la fotografía en su bolsillo derecho.- Bueno eh.. que se te ofrece+

Esto... sabes? Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no se donde queda la feria de recuerdos, donde me juntare con mis amigos... tu sabes donde queda?

Lo siento pero no lo se, en realidad yo también llegue hoy y estoy esperando a 3 personas con las cuales viajaré por América- Le explico él, mientras veía como la chica abría sus ojos como si estuviera sorprendida +

Por América? Eh...por casualidad... como te llam...- Fue interrumpida por una chica de pelo castaño ondulado largo hasta la cintura, vestía con una falda rosada que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, con una blusa fucsia que hacia doler los ojos al mirarla fijamente- +

Hola Ash!- Grito emocionada la chica castaña, que al llegar al lugar donde estaba el chico empujo de su camino a Casey para abrazar al nombrado- Oh Ash! te extrañe mucho esta semana! Nunca mas hagamos eso de tomar caminos separados okay?

Si...si... Nicole – Decía Ash con molestia mientras trataba de safarse del entusiasta abrazo de la joven- +

Ash! eres tu, como no me di cuenta antes! –_pero y esta chica que hace contigo! _-+

Casey? Claroo! Como no reconocí tu notable gusto por el amarillo y el negro, se nota en tu ropa – se echó a reír un momento, pero su molestia volvió cuando la chica lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte- por favor, basta...+

Eh, Ash... quien es esta niñita?- preguntó la chica amante de los abrazos.

Bueno...es una amiga que tengo desde hace varios años atrás... Ella es Casey- Finalizó otorgándole una gran sonrisa a la "chica electabuzz"-+

Sí Ash, veo que aun me recuerdas bien pero...y quien es ella?- pregunto con cara de "¿y de donde salió esta?" a la chica que aun abrazaba a su amigo +

Bueno ella es... Nicole... es mi... –tomo un poco de aire... y recordó- Casey! Y Misty? No estaba contigo? Dijo que iba a buscarte pero... donde esta?- dijo el joven aliviado por haber encontrado un tema importante para cambiar la conversión-+

Cierto... se suponía que nos veríamos en la feria de recuerdos, Ash vamos a buscarla+

Quien es esa Misty, Ash?-preguntó Nicole +

Es una amiga muy especial –sentía como sus mejillas se prendían- pero no la he visto en muchos años... 4 para ser exacto +

Ah pues, -dijo con tono sarcástico - entonces vamos! Quiero conocerla +

Mientras caminaban hacia la feria de recuerdos de la ciudad, la chica castaña "hablaba sola" ya que había un silencio mortal de parte de Ash y Casey... mientras el primero miraba el suelo aburrido, con cierta nostalgia en su rostro por la situación en la que se encontraba, una chica, que se mantenía abrazada de su brazo izquierdo, sin soltarlo como si fuera a escaparse en cualquier instante si lo soltaba, lo hostigaba y no lo dejaba respirar, mientras que la segunda lo miraba extrañada por la situación antes mencionada, y sin recordar que estaba bastante molesta con aquella chica por haberla empujado intencionalmente, pero eso no era todo... estaba muy preocupada de cómo reaccionaria Misty al ver aquella escena, ya que por su punto de vista, Misty quería a Ash aunque ella lo negara con todas sus fuerzas... y estaba segura que era reciproco.

Al llegar a la feria, se podía distinguir una multitud bastante amplia, la mayoría niños, pero Ash fue el primero en notar la presencia de su amiga Misty en un pequeño puesto de ventas, ella estaba comprando algunas cosas, y Misty al notar que alguien le tapaba los ojos con sus manos, de inmediato, como acto reflejo se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con su cegador.

Ash! –dijo la sorprendida y ruborizada chica al ver que su cara estaba a centímetros de la de su amigo-

Hola Misty - le dijo el chico seductoramente, mientras quitaba los brazos de su cuello- Veo que te retrasaste... +

No me retrase, usted fue el que llegó tarde, mi señor- le dijo coquetamente mientras sentía que sus mejillas colapsaban de sonrojo mientras finalizaba..- yo estuve aquí obedientemente esperándolo desde hace 20 minutos +

Casey muy emocionada y pendiente de la conversación entre él y ella no resistía un momento mas con las carcajadas ocultas, mientras que la chica castaña solo atinó a comentar con una mueca de desagrado...

Hola Misty, yo soy Nicole, la novia de Ash - como estas?

Hubo un espeluznante momento de silencio... pero una de las dos amigas lo rompió con un grito ensordecedor después de el interminable momento de omisión de palabras...

Que!- _No puedes ser tan bobo! _-Como que eres la novia de Ash+

Bueno si, desde hace 5 meses el me pidió ser su novia- dijo lucidamente la chica de ojos cafés +

Misty aun no decía nada, había un silencio horrible de parte de ella, pero que podía decir? No tenia ningún buen comentario_...- Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, no digas nada -_ se repetía una y otra vez para si misma, pero algo la hizo reaccionar +

Misty? – dijo Nicole mirándola con cara de interrogación – te sucede algo?

No, no me pasa nada... –_mentir no es bueno Misty _**-** +

Y...que comprabas? – Dijo el chico tratando de disimular la notable incomodidad que se apoderaba del momento - tarjetas?

Esto... no Ash, compraba postales para mandárselas a mis hermanas y... a un amigo- dijo la chica un poco incomoda mirando ahora a su amiga - pero no se cuales elegir, que piensas tu?

Esas postales de Electabuzz están muy buenas! Mándale esa + Concluyó la chica con un una risa algo extraña +

Ehhh ... creo que mejor llevaré estas +

Misty tomo cuatro postales, las tres primeras imágenes tenían margaritas celestes y azules con un bello rocío, mientras que la ultima, era una pareja sentada en la orilla del mar de noche, solo se veían las sombras reflejadas por la luz de la luna y el mar bajo sus pies.

Misty! Esa postal esta muy hermosa! – le dijo su amiga Casey - A quien piensas dársela?

Eso... es un secreto - _No es para nadie en especial, solo me gusta_- ...

Silencio absoluto prolongado

Ehh...- La chica de cabello azul cielo trataba de encontrar algo coherente que decir...ah!- Deberíamos ir de inmediato al puerto no creen, ya se está haciendo tarde +

Si, creo que es lo mejor – dijo el chico bajando la voz- que les parece si empezamos por el sur de América?

Si! Es perfecto Ash, es un sueño viajar en un crucero junto a ti – dijo Nicole empezando a abrazarlo otra vez +

Es solo un barco, y definitivamente no es romántico... – El se suelta del abrazo de Nicole y la mira fijamente - Entiende que si dejé que vinieras, es porque no dejabas de pedirlo, pero yo no vine a pasear románticamente, vine a entrenar y que quede claro esta bien+

Pero... Ash no tienes porqué ser tan frío...+

Yo no soy frío, solo soy sincero... +

Pero es muy molesto! Tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero y tu me tratas así – dijo la muchacha entristeciéndose- tal vez creo, que fue mala idea...-interrumpió el chico- +Mala idea que vinieras conmigo en mi viaje?-

Noo Ash! Mala idea habernos separado esta semana...+

Creo que hay algo que no esta claro...Podría hablar un momento a solas con Nicole chicas?

Oh si claro lo sentimos... Misty vamos!

Claro, nos vemos después +

Mientras las dos chicas se alejaban del lugar, una curiosa Misty miraba hacia atrás con disimulo para cerciorarse que nada "extraño" estuviera pasando...

Casey... que sucede no entiendo nada... me siento muy confundida...+

Que es lo que te confunde Misty+

Esa chica... creo que no la soporto +

Bueno Misty eso es normal +

Porque va a ser normal? Si no se nada de ella como para tener una razón +

Si sabes algo de ella, que te molesta mucho y puedo notarlo amiga- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ella es la "novia" de Ash, eso es suficiente para que no la soportes, ya que es tu rival +

Que! De que estas hablando Casey, no es eso! Es algo totalmente diferente, tal vez es su forma de ser, no lo se... pero definitivamente no es lo que tu piensas Casey-_ Mentir no es bueno Misty, no es bueno ! _

Segura?- le pregunto su amiga con mucha impaciencia- de verdad Misty estas segura+

eh... Si, estoy segura...

_Misty! Mentir NO es bueno!_

_Pero no puedo decir lo que realmente pienso!_

_Si puedes! Solo debes decirlo! Es fácil mira: Me- gus-_

_Cállate!_

Misty estaba cansada de sentir los debates entre dos partes esenciales en el interior de su cuerpo. "Su razón y su corazón" parecían no llevarse bien y menos llegar a ponerse de acuerdo sobre un tema que para ella ahora estaba siendo lo mas importante en su vida, cada día su razón le decía cosas que estaba cansada de escuchar, solo por una razón, porque ya las sabia, su corazón ya se las había dicho con anterioridad, y tal vez estos dos personajes ocultos se retraían por un motivo: "quien ganará? la razón o el corazón?" este era el motivo de tanta discordia... la cual provocaba efectos muy confusos en ella...

Misty?...-dijo Casey trayendo a su amiga de vuelta a la realidad, lejos de la sala de debates en su interior-+

Ah?... que pasa?

Quieres tomar un helado antes de irnos? Creo que nos vendría bien en este momento tan... eh... importante - le dijo con una notable alegría en sus rasgos-+

Importante? Porque+

Tu lo sabes, solo busca en tu interior +

_Ves! yo tenia razón_

_Claro, tu siempre la tienes, pero yo tengo corazón, sé lo que ella siente_

_Yo también lo se! Soy su razón lo olvidas?_

_Aunque lo seas esta vez estas equivocada! Ella debe decírselo!_

_Claro que no! Si se lo dice arruinará su amistad! _

_Quien dijo que algo se arruinaría? Ese paso lo mejorará todo! _

_No estoy de acuerdo contigo _

Ya cállense!- gritó Misty muy alterada-+

Que te sucede?- Casey mira a su amiga con el rostro confuso-

Eh... nada! Nada! Me siento bien, no hay de que preocuparse, mejor vamos por esos helados! La heladería ya no está lejos, vamos corre!

Ambas chicas empiezan a correr dirigidas a la heladería del puerto, unos metro mas adelante...

_Misty... Mentir no es bueno... no lo es_

Por otra parte, Ash y Nicole conversaban sobre algunos asuntos que no estaban claros, decisiones que debían tomar juntos... y a la vez, separados.

Definitivamente él había madurado mucho, ese cambio podía hacer sufrir a ciertas personas por las cuales sentía cariño, al mencionarles verdades, opiniones o pensamientos que sentía que no podía callar y eran hirientes...

Ciertas ocasiones era tanta su sinceridad que hacia llorar hasta a las personas mas fuertes, cosa que a el le desagradaba muchísimo de si mismo, pero no podía callar cosas que en este momento de su vida, estaban de mas.

Lo siento...- dijo apenado – pero creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer +

Pero yo... porque? No entiendo Ash, estaba todo tan bien hasta que... - fue interrumpida por el chico

No, no todo estaba bien, te estaba ocultando mis sentimientos, eso es ... es como mentir...+

Entonces... no es una broma Ash? – la chica comenzaba a sollozar tapándose el semblante con sus finas manos - dime que es una broma! Dímelo+

Lo siento pero... no lo es...- +

No puedo creerlo Ash, - comenzaba a llorar notoriamente - porque ahora, antes de subirnos al barco me dices esto? porque! Que te hice para que quieras dejarme aquí +

No hiciste nada, pero yo tampoco y ese fue el gran error, te quiero, pero no lo suficiente para ser novios...-empieza a alejarse lentamente- de verdad lo siento Nicole, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer... es regresar a ciudad Verde... _es lo correcto_ +

La chica, al escuchar las palabras que salían de los dulces labios de él, comenzó a sentir como empieza a nacer dentro de si, las nuevas ganas de llorar, las inmensas ganas de dejar salir todas las emociones de desconsuelo que emanaban de su alma... ya no le importaba nada... solo quería llorar.

Ash desde lo lejos, observa a la chica derramar frías lagrimas que resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas las cuales hacían juego con su ropa... pero recordó porqué había hecho esto... terminar con la única novia que ha tenido...

_Por ti...si... por ti..._

Misty, ya es tardísimo... –Dijo sacando una cucharada de su helado de fresa - debemos volver...

No lo se... y si Ash y Nicole quieren seguir hablando?

No lo creo... Misty, mejor regresamos ya!

Hey! Aun no acabamos! – decía la chica mientras dejaba su helado de vainilla sobre la mesa y era jalada por su amiga frenéticamente apurada por llegar donde Ash-

Cuando ya estaban cerca del lugar de encuentro... ambas chicas notan una diferencia a la escena anterior, Ash estaba solo...

Ya regresamos pero... y Nicole? – Dijo la chica demasiado consciente de lo que Ash le contestaría, mientras que se amiga esperaba impaciente la respuesta del apuesto chico-

Bueno... eh, ella no viajara con nosotros, tuvo que volver a Ciudad Verde, tal vez nos encontremos con ella en algunas semanas...+

_Espero que no sea así _- Oh, que lastima, empezaba a simpatizarme...Mencionó mientras sentía una fría pero a la vez sorprendida mirada que provenía de Casey, diciéndole con esta_ eso no fue lo que me dijiste antes _

Bueno mejor nos subimos ya al barco no creen? – dijo el joven- hay que conseguir buenas habitaciones +

Si! Misty, Vamos+

Claro Casey+

Ash estaba en la fila de boletos para retirar los suyos, mientras que el par de amigas esperaban conversando sentadas en unas pequeñas sillas azules cerca del lugar...

Misty, porque ocultas tus pensamientos, yo se que dices lo que no piensas...+

No es nada Casey, solo lo dije para no preocupar mas a Ash, debe haber pasado algo malo entre Nicole y él, y no quería hacerlo sentir peor con mis comentarios fuera de lugar...+

Pero, aquí no hay nada fuera de lugar, solo que ella tuvo que irse y punto, pero deberías estar feliz no+

Porque he de estarlo? – Dijo ocultando su sonrisa tratando que su semblante fuera serio-

Porque... ahora no hay nadie que se interponga en tu camino amiga...– dijo riendo la adolescente-

No se de que hablas, pero mejor cambiemos de tema +

Solo aclárame algo... tu querías que Nicole viajara con nosotros?

Con cierto asombro e incomodidad la líder de gimnasio se limito a contestar-

Me daba exactamente lo mismo...+

De verdad? – pregunto insistente su amiga- Y te hubiera molestado que compartiera habitación con Ash en el barco?

Claro que no, porque debería importarme...

Bueno, si tu lo dices – respondió su amiga insatisfecha

_Que fue lo que te dije repetidamente? Lo olvidaste? Pues no deberías hacerlo... ya te dije que.. mentir no es bueno Misty!_

Ambas chicas ya estaban junto a Ash con boleto en mano para abarcar su viaje en aquel trasporte tan romántico según Misty, pero como había escuchado decir de los propios labios de Ash "Es solo un barco, y definitivamente no es romántico..." Estas palabras la desanimaron un poco...pero luego escucho algo en su interior...

_El cree que no es romántico entonces no puede ser en el barco!_

_No importa el lugar! Debe decírselo ya! Antes que llegue alguien y le gane el puesto de novia perfecta..._

_Que si importa el lugar y no debe decirle! Si no la acepta como novia ideal, nadie puede borrar de la mente del chico las palabras que nuestra Misty le dirá, y eso arruinaría la amistad, te lo he dicho mil veces!_

_Que eso no pasara! Lo presiento en el corazón, su amistad crecerá mucho mas si ella le dice! _

_Que no le debe decir!_

_Que si!_

Basta por favor! – Dijo Misty entre dientes, tratando de no escuchar las voces de su interior que la molestaban desde hace varios días,... desde el día que recibió una llamada, la llamada de Ash para invitarla a viajar como lo hacían antes-

El barco los esperaba, subían las escaleras lo mas rápido posible para escoger habitaciones a sus gustos, entraron en el gran trasporte mirando con ojos inmensamente abiertos el alrededor.

Todo elegantemente decorado, con muchas rosas y jazmines por todos lados, muchos cuadros colgaban de la pared de la sala, la cual tenia una alfombra roja en el suelo, tapizando todo lugar inferior de la habitación-

Esta es nuestra alcoba Ash... menciono Casey +

Que bien! Me quedaré en la esta, frente a ustedes chicas. - _Pero, las habitaciones son para dos personas, quien se quedara aquí también, debe ser un entrenador al igual que yo-_ pensaba el chico mirando la cama que estaba a su costado derecho.

Habían pasado ya cinco horas desde que zarparon y Ash ya extrañaba la ausencia de su amiga pelirroja, la cual desde que entro a su habitación junto con Casey, no volvió a salir de ahí...

El joven decidió dormir un poco, pero su decisión fue revocada al escuchar que golpeaban su puerta...

Señor Ash Ketchum?

Si, dígame señorita?

Venia a informarle que su compañero de cuarto se retrasara un momento, ya que esta en la cubierta del barco, pero no tardara en venir... me pidió el favor de avisarle a la persona que estuviese en el cuarto nº 137 para que lo esperase.

Esta bien, no saldré de la alcoba pero... como se llama él?

Desconozco su nombre, pero se apellida Roberts

Ah esta bien, no se preocupe señorita. Gracias por avisar

Que pase buenas noches señor Ketchum

Igualmente

Después de dicha conversación Ash procede a cerrar su puerta y se deja caer en su acolchada cama, no quería un compañero de cuarto, la idea le desagradaba muchísimo, no sabia la razón de eso, solo entendía que no soportaría a alguien mas en el mismo espacio donde el se encontraba...a menos que fuera ella... pero estaba seguro que eso no ocurriría jamás, a si que...- deja de soñar despierto Ketchum – se decía a si mismo, tratando de volver a su decisión anterior, dormir un poco no le caería nada mal , pues había sido un día muy turbulento...

Cerrando los ojos consiguió entre dormirse, pero fue imposible, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, veía los de la chica que estaba en la habitación de enfrente, y asi se mantuvo, sin poder cerrar los ojos, hasta que un golpe horrible lo hace saltar de la cama... tocaban la puerta nuevamente.

Hola! Hay alguien?...- Preguntaba un chico con la voz ronca mientras golpeaba la entrada

Eh si, aquí estoy... – se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla diviso a un chico mas o menos de su estatura, su cabello estaba seductoramente despeinado y vestía con unos pantalones anchos de color negro y una chaqueta verde oscuro, sus ojos combinaban con su casaca y su tez era trigueña...

Hola, soy Jhon como estas? - dijo el chico de cabello café mientras entraba a la habitación dejando su mochila en el suelo...

Hola, bien gracias – por Dios este es un lucido! - mi nombre es Ash, gusto en conocerte

Igualmente...-

Y tu viajas solo Ash?

Viajo con mis amigas, después te las presentare...y... a donde vas Jhon? –dijo con un tono desinteresado-

Viajare por esta región de América, y detendré mi viaje en las Islas Trebuch's, donde me encontrare con alguien...

Ah eso parece interesante...

Bueno Ash, creo que saldré por un momento, la noche esta espectacular... y no me gusta estar encerrado...

No hay problema...

Adiós- dijo el guapo chico cerrando la puerta

Si si adiós – presumido! – pensaba sobre el chico que acababa de salir...

Unos minutos después, olvidándose de ese asunto, se dispuso a descansar y tratar de dormir..lo cual por fin consiguió...

Misty salió de su alcoba observando a la dormida Casey que roncaba profundamente, parecía tan indefensa, tan tierna, un verdadero angelito, un angelito muy inquieto y certero ...pensó Misty cerrando lentamente la puerta

Sin perder mas tiempo, se dispuso a caminar silenciosamente por el pasillo que dirigía a la cubierta del barco, mientras se colocaba un sweater de color blanco

Al llegar a la cubierta, divisa una grupo de chicas que miraban muy atentas hacia el cielo... al levantar la vista, Misty observa como las estrellas brindan un espectáculo de luces y colores maravillosos y muy agradables a la vista... Empieza a caminar buscando con la mirada un buen lugar para observar el gran show, y decide quedarse cerca de la baranda en la cual se puede ver el negro azabache mar de la noche y las luminosos astros que ahora están justo en su mirada...

De pronto sintió pasos tras de si...

Misty?...+ escucho una voz ronca con expresión interrogativa...

Misty al darse la vuelta, brinda una gran sonrisa, mientras sus hermosos ojos verde marinos brillaban al igual que las estrellas...

Jhon! Tanto tiempo sin vernos!...

_Fin del 1º Capitulo_

Hola! U wenu este es el primer fic que trato de hacer, despues de leer millones y millones de estos, se me prendio la ampolleta (literalmente porque en mi pieza estaba quemada la ampolleta xD) y me puse a escribir esto,... sin saber hasta donde llegaria -- se me acabaron las ideas para el primer cap...pero en el segundo hay muchas cosas extrañas jeje xD ojala no se aburran tanto .-. y ... lean y esperen el 2º cap xDD

Jijiji eso es todo U

Byes!

Mistyk Chan


	2. Que tramas?

"Perdido en tu Mirada" Capitulo Nº 2 _"Que tramas?"_

Jhon no podía creer lo que veía, se sentía muy afortunado por lo que estaba sucediendo... su mejor amiga, la única... la chica que había ocupado su corazón por 3 años estaba allí, en frente de el, - _¿sería el destino? ¿El destino quería que la viera de nuevo? _- Pensaba el chico observando fijamente a la preciosa mujer, la cual tenia su semblante tan alegre como el lo recordaba...

Misty! –decía el chico efusivamente mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja- que felicidad encontrarte de nuevo!

Que sorpresa! – dijo Misty soltándose del abrazo - No creí volver a verte, a menos que yo fuera a visitarte...

Pero... que haces aquí? Creo recordar que mencionaste "No viajaré en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca lo haga de nuevo" o algo parecido ... Que paso con ese comentario Misty?

Bueno eh...

En ese momento, se sentía el sonido del oleaje a sus pies, lo único que los iluminaba era la luz natural de la noche... pero de pronto fue un gran golpe recordar el porqué mencionó esas palabras...

Dos años atrás... 

Misty, mira esto...

Que cosa Jhon?

Jhon tenia en las manos una revista con imágenes de paisajes románticos... todas muy hermosas pero una en particular llamaba mucho mas la atención... era diferente a todas las otras que había visto... realmente al mirar la fotografía se podía sentir la atmósfera de amor y felicidad que emanaba de la pareja de enamorados que se encontraban en la playa, solo alumbrados por la luz de la luna...

Esta imagen... no es preciosa?

Oh si! Es muy hermosa! – dijo la adolescente brindándole a su amigo una gran sonrisa -

Tu crees?

Claro que si!

El silencio se apoderó del momento... ambos chicos se miraban fijamente, sosteniendo la imagen cada uno por un extremo, rozándose los dedos, al darse cuenta de esto, Misty suelta rápidamente la fotografía sin poder evitar sonrojarse...

Eh Misty... –dijo Jhon cortando el silencio- te gustaría viajar conmigo a un lugar tan bello como ese?

No Jhon... – dijo cortante - No viajaré en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca lo haga de nuevo...

Porque no? – dijo cambiando su rostro bruscamente de expresión -

Por una simple razón... no... no quiero que llegue el día en que tengamos que tomar caminos separados en nuestros viajes... y luego ir cada uno por su camino... eso... no quiero volver a vivirlo...No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo...- dijo bajando la voz y cambiando su semblante.

Que fue lo te que ocurrió?

Nada! – dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lugar-

Pero Misty... no vamos a alejarnos nunca...

Si tendremos que hacerlo... siempre llega el momento de separarse, siempre... y algún día... nos ocurrirá lo mismo Jhon...

Bueno, veo que decidiste cambiar de opinión – dijo el chico atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja nuevamente- pero quien pensaría que nos volveríamos a ver tan espontáneamente Misty...

Ah Si, aunque me costó mucho tomar la decisión... aunque no fue muy difícil viajando con mi amiga Casey y con... – se cortó un momento, inundando sus pulmones de aire – Ash...

Ash? – pregunto un poco desconcertado-... _Ese nombre... donde lo he oído? Ah bueno, después lo recordaré_ -

Y Casey – dijo Misty concluyendo la frase-

Ah si claro... pero, porque decidiste viajar con ellos y cuando yo te lo pedí, me dijiste un rotundo "no"?

Bueno eso es fácil, me lo pediste en un mal momento...

Estabas extraña y nunca quisiste decirme el porque...

No hay para que-...

Me preocupas Misty... sigues igual de expresiva que siempre... porque no me cuentas?

Esta bien... te dije que no porque... – La chica se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que las palabras de su amigo la aliviaron por completo-

Si no quieres hablar de aquello, no lo hagas

Gracias Jhon – dijo en medio de un suspiro-

Misty, vamos?

A donde? – dijo sorprendida –

Ven!

Jhon toma del brazo a Misty y la lleva hacia la entrada principal, mientras en el camino, conversaban sobre los viejos tiempos en los cuales eran muy amigos, pero para Jhon, Misty era mucho mas que su mejor amiga, solo que por miedo al rechazo nunca se lo dijo, pero mientras transcurrían los minutos, cada vez era mas notable su incomodidad y su vergüenza cuando se encontraba con los ojos de la chica pelirroja.

Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Jhon mientras se ubicaba en frente de una puerta azul.

Para que me trajiste aquí?– preguntó la muchacha confundida-

Quería mostrarte la habitación donde me quedare-

Misty al darse cuenta del numero de la habitación, no sabe como reaccionar, si con preocupación, felicidad, angustia, o miedo... y en ese momento... ambos personajes en el interior de Misty entablan una nueva discusión.

_- Nooo! Ahora será mucho mas difícil! – exclamó la razón de la chica pelirroja-_

_-Difícil de que, nunca ha sido difícil... son solo dos palabras...-_

_-Por Dios Corazón! Dos palabras muy difíciles de pronunciar. Sabes que las cosas se complicaran, escucha razones!-_

_-Tu y tus razonamientos... óyeme! Se simplificó todo! En mi interior sé que esto se aclarará...-_

_-Ya he escuchado demasiado, y todo lo que dices son solo corazonadas... -_

_-Como quieras... pero sabes que siempre el corazón vence a la razón...-_

_-No siempre...-_

_-Uich! Tienes muy mal humor! – dijo molesto el corazón de Misty-_

_-_Oh no, otra vez? Hasta cuando! – dijo Misty muy molesta sin darse cuenta que las palabras pronunciadas salieron con un sonido demasiado alto...-

Misty? Hay algún problema? – dijo un poco exaltado –

No, Ay Jhon, lo siento mucho, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas – dijo un poco apenada-

Misty esta es mi habitación- dijo el chico cambiando de tema-

Cierto! Olvide porque veníamos aquí, no puedo creerlo Jhon! Eres compañero de cuarto de Ash!- dijo Misty con una mezcla de extraños sentimientos-

Ah... el chico con el que viajas verdad?... lo conocí hace un par de horas... _– así que de ahí conocía ese nombre tan extraño... ese niño es... un completo presumido ...-_

Ya se conocen? Pero que sorpresa! – dice Misty mostrando una sonrisa poco natural

Bueno entremos!-

Claro!...-dijo ella posando su mano en la manilla dorada de la puerta azul, girándola suavemente...

Al abrir completamente la gran puerta, Misty percibió a un chico dormido sobre su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una de sus rodillas dobladas... luego desvió su mirada a un papel celeste muy llamativo que se encontraba en el suelo al lado de la gran cama de dos plazas...

Que es eso? – dijo Misty en voz casi inaudible-

Que cosa?-

Ese pequeño papel...

Es mío! – gritó Jhon mientras recogía el papel, arrugándolo y guardándolo en el bolsillo...

Dámelo! - gritó la chica aun mas fuerte... olvidándose del silencio que había procurado hasta ese entonces...

Que pasa! – gritó un recién despertado Ash observando que no se encontraba solo en la habitación...

Lo siento Ash, pero Jhon...- dijo Misty ocultando una pequeña risita que molesto a Ash-

Que?... de donde se conocen ustedes dos ah? Y que hacen aquí gritando como locos?- dijo Ash un poco molesto...

Conozco a Misty desde hace mucho tiempo!... desde mucho antes que regresara a Ciudad Celeste... – dijo con un tono de burla el otro chico

Ah si ah?

Si, el me ayudó mucho en los momentos mas difíciles cuando estaba sola en el Gimnasio y eso se lo agradeceré siempre - dijo ella otorgándole una hermosa sonrisa a Jhon-

Misty, no es para tanto – dijo Jhon sonrojándose levemente

Ah... y no estábamos gritando como locos... – dijo la chica con un tono molesto.

Ash sintió un poco de incomodidad, claramente se sintió confundido al pensar en decir unas cuantas palabras sarcásticas como... – _Que buena pareja hacen ustedes dos! Misty, porque no me contaste que ya tenias novio, Dije locos? A lo sieeentoo, si como no... - _y así pensó en decir muchas cosas mas... pero solo resumió en decir:

Ehh...Debo irme... tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo... – dijo Ash mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta, pero mientras giraba la manilla redonda, se detuvo volteando su vista hacia Misty, pero con el mayor cuidado de no toparse con sus ojos...

Misty... hace una hora Casey me pregunto por ti, estaba muy deseosa de verte y hablar contigo... – _tomó un poco de aire y siguió_ – deberías estar mas tiempo con ella... yo se porque te lo digo- dijo dándole la espalda a ambas personas.

Ah? A que te refieres Ash?

Solo eso, nada mas que... eso...- concluyó Ash cerrando la puerta-

Después de aquel suceso, la habitación se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos, mientras que Jhon solo podía observar cómo Misty cambiaba sus gestos a unos de preocupación...

En un segundo, el silencio se vino a bajo...

Ash... –susurró la muchacha con un tono de preocupación en su voz-

Misty no te preocupes...

Que habrá querido decir?

No tengo idea...

No me quedaré con la duda... – dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con notable molestia... dejando a Jhon solo–

Misty! Espera!

Sin mas que pensar, el muchacho salió apresurado de la habitación, encontrándose con Misty la cual estaba sentada en el suelo a un costado de la entrada de la habitación.

Jhon...- dijo la chica mirando a la persona que ahora se encontraba sentado a su costado-

Shhh ... que te parece si vas a conversar con tu amiga y cambias esa carita de preocupación? – dijo tomando el mentón de la joven-

Pero Jhon...

Nada de peros! Ve...

La chica se levanto muy lentamente del suelo, y entro rápidamente en la habitación...

Minutos después, Jhon seguía sentado en el mismo lugar esperándola, sin moverse un centímetro y tranquilamente veía pasar a la gente frente a el. Después de un cuarto de hora, nota que la puerta que vigilaba se abría perezosamente...

La chica que esperaba ver, salía ahora vestida diferente, con unos pantalones largos azules y un polerón amarillo... lucía hermosa pero la expresión que llevaba en el rostro era diferente. La chica se sentó en el mismo lugar que estaba antes de entrar a la habitación...Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Misty se limitó a decir:

...Creo que Casey trama algo – dijo ella-

Porque lo crees?...

Por esto... – dijo Misty extendiendo su mano derecha que hasta ese momento estaba empuñada, dejando ver un pequeño papel arrugado-

Que dice? – preguntó el chico con voz baja –

Nada...-dijo ella levantando la mirada-

Como que nada, esta en blanco?

No, pero no dice nada – dijo pasándole el papel a Jhon con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro-

Jhon comienza a leer las pequeñas letras claramente escritas por una mano femenina, las cuales decían:

... _"Escucha tus voces interiores" _...

Luego de unos momentos de reflexión, Jhon seguía tratando de entender las palabras escritas en ese minúsculo trozo de papel, pero ya que sus reflexiones no llegaban a ninguna respuesta se dispuso a preguntar:

_-_Y que significan estas palabras? – dijo con su semblante confundido...-

No estoy segura...- _como sabe lo que me esta ocurriendo? Nunca se lo dije a nadie..._- pensaba Misty para si misma, cuando de pronto sus incógnitos compañeros volvían a presentarse en escena-

_-Esto es confuso-_

_-Tu? Confundida? Por favor... no que siempre tenias la razón en todo? Y ahora no sabes lo que significan esas simples palabras? Creo que YO era quien tenia la "Razón"_

_-Dime... acaso sabes lo que significan esas palabras tan complicadas?_

_-Claro que si! Esas palabras significan..._

Misty?- interrumpió la voz masculina

Ah? Que?...

Que te ocurre?... estabas como... distraída...

No...no me ocurre nada...

Creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir...- dijo el chico un poco angustiado

De acuerdo, pero Casey aun no regresa, me preocupa –

No te preocupes, ya llegara...

Eso espero, bueno...nos vemos mañana – dijo ella levantándose del suelo y abriendo lentamente la entrada de su habitación

Adiós Misty – dijo él tratando de fingir una sonrisa

Adiós – dijo la chica cerrando la puerta...

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del barco, dos jóvenes conversaban en la entrada de la Cafetería sobre algunos asuntos que para la chica aun no estaban resueltos...

Deberías regresar a tu habitación, ya es muy tarde – dijo la voz ronca del chico –

Aun no – dijo la chica de cabello azul cielo - ...creo que... Misty quiere estar sola – _a menos que fueras tu a acompañarla_...

Y cuanto tiempo seguirás con este jueguito? – dijo un poco molesto

Hasta que alguien diga la verdad...

Que verdad? – dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

Ay Ash... nada... – dijo alejándose del chico en dirección a una mesa cercana.

Hey!... Espera!

Casey muy segura de lo que hacia y pensaba, dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, introdujo su mano derecha en su mochila, saco un diminuto cuaderno y le dio la pequeña agenda a su amigo, en la cual escribió todo lo que planeaba hacer abordo del barco hasta llegar a la primera parada del viaje junto a Misty,... Ciudad Richten.

Y esto?

No ves? Es una agenda ...

Pero es tuya, para que me la das?

Para que se la pases a Misty cuando vayas a verla en una hora mas... – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo al ahora sorprendido Ash

Que! Estas loca? Yo no pienso ir a su habitación a estas horas de la noche por Dios Casey!

No es tan tarde! Además, ella esta sola...

No esta sola... esta con un tal Jhon, un amigo de hace años...- dijo el chico con un tno de molestia

Que!...-_Ese nombre me suena, de donde?... -_ A bueno... no importa, sé que ella esta sola ahora... lo sé...

De todas formas no iré – dijo el chico ya enfadado

Vas a ir y punto, si Misty no tiene esta agenda mañana a primera hora, ya veras! – dijo la chica intimidando a su compañía.

Ya ya, esta bien... iré a dársela... pero esto me lo pagarás Casey! – dijo alejándose el chico por el pasillo de entrada a las habitaciones de huéspedes con notable molestia y nerviosismo

Creo que tu serás el que quedara en deuda conmigo Ash...

La chica pelirroja se daba vueltas sobre su cama tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda para poder dormir, cosa que no lograba hacer, trató media hora de intentos por conciliar el sueño, pero la preocupación y sus voces interiores no la dejaban encontrar tranquilidad, sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, hasta que sus párpados se cerraron enviando a Misty al País de los Sueños...

Abre sus ojos y se ve así misma en medio de un cuarto blanco sin puerta ni ventanas, esta entre medio de una conversación entre dos personas... una mujer vestida con una túnica roja y el cabello largo en forma de llamas de fuego, la segunda participante de la conversación era una chica que vestía con un enterizo azul claro y su cabello era celeste larguísimo... Misty solo tenia algo que hacer, escuchar esa conversación, la razón de hacerlo? No la sabia... solo sabia que necesita escuchar a esas dos personas que estaban hablando... - _que dirán estas personas tan raras?-_

_-Dime... acaso sabes lo que significan esas palabras tan complicadas?- dijo la chica de cabello Azulino_

_-Claro que si! Esas palabras significan... _

"_Escucharte a ti misma, sentir nuestra presencia, oír lo que el Corazón y la Razón tiene para decirte... – dijo la chica mirando a la intrusa – _

_Misty... _

Lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta del cuarto...

Al entrar, observó por unos minutos a su amiga que se encontraba profundamente dormida, con un sueño tan pacifico que procuró no hacer ni el mínimo ruido para no perturbar aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel cuarto...

_Porque nunca puedo verte así ... tan indefensa, tan vulnerable?..._

El chico cada vez se acercaba mas al lecho, se podía sentir el perfume floral que emaba de la chica pelirroja... Ash sintió escalofríos al darse cuenta que una fuerza desconocida ejercia sobre el unas ganas enormes de acercarse mucho mas a ella, los centímetros entre sus bocas cada vez se acortaban mas, sus labios comenzaron a rozar los de la chica, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón acelerarse a mil por hora... sentía que los minutos se habían detenido, pero el maravilloso instante se desvaneció al sentir un ruido grave que generó la caída de la pequeña agenda que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, y no en el bolsillo de Ash... donde él la había dejado...

Asustado, detuvo la acción que se estaba realizando, (n/a: besarla! xD) se retiró del lugar donde se encontraba, esperando alguna reacción de parte de Misty, pero esta nunca llegó...

Nervioso, tomó la agenda del suelo, arrancó una hoja en blanco de la agenda, escribió un pequeño mensaje y dejó ambas cosas en la pequeña mesita que se encontraba a un costado de la cama... luego de esto, se acercó a la aun dormida Misty, la besó en la mejilla y lentamente salió de la habitación, caminando en reversa...

_Ayúdame! Ayúdame! – gritaba desesperada la chica de rojo en los sueños de Misty_

_-Que te pasa! _

_-Creo que me saldré, explotare!_

_-Explotar? Salirte? De donde! _

_-Del pecho de Misty, estoy latiendo muy fuerte... ayúdame!_

_-No puedo ayudarte! No se como!_

_-Despiértala!_

Que hacías tu ahí? – escucha repentinamente Ash detrás de si...

Ahh!... Jhon?...Eh... Hola! – dijo Ash nerviosamente

No me cambies de tema... que hacías en la habitación de Misty a esta hora? – dijo el chico demostrando toda la molestia que sentía.

Eso no te importa... pero de todos modos te lo diré, ... Solo entregué un objeto...

Ya veo... – dijo el chico dándose cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ash hacia la codiciada chica...

Que ves?

Nada nada... como dijiste tu... eso no te importa...- dijo Jhon cerrando la puerta de la habitación.. dejando a Ash en el pasillo...

Idiota... – dijo Ash entre dientes, empezando a caminar muy lentamente por el pasillo, de repente sintió pasos a sus espaldas, sin darle mayor importancia, siguió caminando pero... - _olor a flores - _... Rápidamente se volteó quedando frente a frente con la chica del perfume floral... el momento se tornaba frenético y el inmenso silencio hacia posible oír la respiración de ambos sujetos...

Como acto reflejo, Misty colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla que Ash había besado anteriormente, al ver esto... Ash quedó estufacto, pensando que ella había sentido ese gesto de cariño, que nunca antes había demostrado hacia ella, temió haber sido descubierto

... Luego de varios minutos, el silencio y la atmósfera fue interrumpida por unos casi inaudibles sonidos...

_pisadas ... _

Varios minutos pasaron y él seguía esperando oír algún término proveniente de su compañía cuando notó que Misty separó levemente los labios para pronunciar una palabra ... esta bastó para congelar los minutos actuales y que estos pasaran a ser parte de la historia, dejando atrás la esperanza del joven de escuchar esas palabras tan difíciles de pronunciar.

Tu?...- dijo Misty mirando sobre el hombro del chico con un tono de voz sin sentimientos

Tratando de contenerse, Ash sin perder tiempo exclamo:

Que haces tu Aquí?...

Fin del Capitulo 2

Hola! . Este capitulo me costo muchísimo x.x ...Ojala les guste n.n, el próximo estará listo en una semana o xD y también sabrán quien es la persona que se encontró con la linda Misty y el washon Ash xD entre otras cosas-... Y si hay alguna falta de ortogrfia discúlpenme! . ... Lo otro: quería agradecer a todos los que leyeron el 1º capitulo n.n y a los que me dejaron Reviews! D Muchas gracias! Y sigan dejándolos! xD D

Byes!

Mistyk Chan


End file.
